


Missing Boyfriends, Teammate Snuggles and Guessing Games

by tillyenna



Series: 15-16 Draft GC [7]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, No Fourth Wall, also mentions of ao3, chat fic, mentions of pop culture, platonic cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tillyenna/pseuds/tillyenna
Summary: Cale and Carter chat to each other while they're in the bubble
Relationships: Carter Hart/Cale Makar, Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: 15-16 Draft GC [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1776370
Comments: 13
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, before this, I feel it’s worth making note of some stuff that has passed between these boys, because they talk EVERY DAY. They know that they’re both NHL players, and they’re in opposite bubbles. They don’t know what team each other are on, and have agreed to not say anything to give each other clues (WHY? BECAUSE THEY’RE DORKY IDIOTS. NEXT QUESTION?)  
> Hartsy full on kind of suspects that 8 is Cale, because he’s not an idiot, the league isn’t that big and the number of d-men wearing 8 is not huge. Also Cale refers to his teammates by nicknames that are well known (eg Sammy=Freddie,)  
> Cale has NO IDEA, despite the fact that he knows 79 is a goalie, and presumably wears the number 79. He’s sort of in denial, because he assumes that a. 79 is a back up goalie (idk why) and b. his number isn’t actually 79 and Josty just set it up that way to fuck with his head.
> 
> So in summary. Carter thinks with reasonable certainty that Cale is Cale, but isn’t going to say anything because he doesn’t want to make Cale feel uncomfortable  
> Cale thinks Carter is literally anyone BUT Carter, he can’t cope with the idea of Carter being Carter, so he’s definitely not. OK?
> 
> What do these boys do in their spare time? Watch movies and TV shows together, and of COURSE, read fanfic together. Quick reminder that Hartsy is a MASSIVE 1988 fan, to the point where he secretly hopes he’s not gonna play hawks games so he can watch them be adorbs with each other. Cale doesn’t have an OTP, but he knows SidNate is canon, so he has feelings about that, he says his otp is Fraustie, but if you get him drunk enough he will reveal that his OTP is him and 79, whoever that mysterious person may turn out to be. Cale is SOFT ok?
> 
> They are dating. And refer to each other non-ironically as their boyfriend, and both get teased mercilessly by their teammates.
> 
> Reminder that the nicknames were set up by Tyson Jost, Cale is Goalie_Lover_8 and Carter is Salad_Tosser_79

Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Did you catch any games today??  
  
---|---  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Specifically the flyers game 😳  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I caught the highlights  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I couldn’t watch much, but omg hartsy’s hair during the anthems made my heart stop  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

LMAO  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

☹ you’re not supposed to tease me about that. Like, I got teased enough of trying to sneak bits of the game when I was supposed to be working out  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Not teasing babes  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I like your lil crush  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Sorry. Like I’m tired.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Early night?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I wanted to stay up and watch something with you ☹☹☹  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

We can do that too babes  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Umbrella Acadamy?!??!  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Obvs  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

How was your day anyway?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

*shrug* missed you a lot? Ate breakfast. Missed you. Did hockey stuff. Missed you. Ate more food. Missed you.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

<3  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like, it’s nice being back with the boys don’t get me wrong  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But they aren’t….. you.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And like, one of my teammates knows about you  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But most of them assume I’m straight.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Most of my buddies know about you  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And obvs tease me incessantly  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

And I’m out. So like, don’t have to hide with them  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But I feel for you, cause acting straight is the worst  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I’m tempted to tell them  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I don’t think they’d have a huge problem with it  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And it might stop all of their attempts to hook me up with girls  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

>:/ no girls for you please.  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Mine.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

All yours babes :D  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

It’s nice not having to go “out” with the boys in the bubble though  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Yup  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

It’s always been awks before to be like, no, I don’t wanna go out drinking and wheeling chicks with you, I’d rather go home and chat to my friends online or whatevs  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

“or whatevs”  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Read fanfic about the guys you just played against  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

😳 obvs  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Did you see the hawks game? Toews looked SO PROUD OF KANERS GOAL even though it wasn’t allowed  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

OMG yes, he did. Like utter adoration right there  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

1988 forever  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

That game though, like, fuck the hawks were on fire!  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I’m seriously hoping someone writes some 1988 smut for after that game  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Almost hattrick bj for the Captain?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

He deserved it after that  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I felt bad for smith though  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Getting pulled :( not cool for goalies I’m guessing  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Eh, sometimes it’s about the team, not about you. But it’s hard to feel that when you get swapped.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Like I hate empty net time more than I hate getting swapped  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Esp when you have to change while the clock is going  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

It’s hard to skate fast in full gear.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So, UA academy tonight. Who are we shipping?  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

EVENSSSSSS  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like all of them, diego/Klaus/bentecles  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You think the kraken would mean theres gonna be more hockey tentacle fic  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

You like it?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I don’t dislike it…. Like, I wouldn’t.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Too freaky in real life.  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Hell no for realsies  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But reading it is fine  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Like, it’s weird, but it can be hot  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I like it for UA, because it has a place  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Yeah, less so in hockey stuff  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But the kraaaaaaken  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

If there’s crazy gritty fic, which there is  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

There will be kraken tentacle sex  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And we will find who is on the kraken  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And send it to them :D  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

:D  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

<3  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I like the way you think  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Ugh, might not be able to UA this eve  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Or rather… I can watch  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But also I have company  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Oh?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Teamie is sad and missing their boyf  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And knows I’m sad and missing my boyf  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

(That’s you cutie 😉 )  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

😳  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

So we’re gonna have snuggles and watch TV together  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But like he’s cool if I’m messaging you  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Because he knows and stuff  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

You mean I should go and find one of my teamies to snuggle with also?  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Do it!  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I’d be cuddling you if you were there and you totally deserve cuddles  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

HA! One upping you. Getting cuddles with TWO teamies  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

(Pops and Freddie)  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Tell them I said they have to look after you  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

We’ll do UA tomorrow  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I’ll miss you tonight  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

I’ll miss you too babes  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Enjoy your pops/Freddie snuggles  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And we’ll chat tomorrow xxx  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

Night xxx  
  
When Carter gets back to his room, Teeks is already there, sprawled across his bed. He stays there while Carter goes to brush his teeth, just fucking around on his phone, not telling him why he’s there. Eventually, once he’s undressed down to just his boxers and a t-shirt, ready for bed, Carter finds himself wanting to ask.

“Can I help?” He raises an eyebrow at his teammate.

“I miss Patty.” Travis moans, throwing an arm across his face, “He can’t message or facetime today because of his stupid head, and I want cuddles and he isn’t here, and I thought you might also want cuddles because your internet boy isn’t here.”

“Eight.” Carter tells him, for probably the hundredth time.

“I’m not using that.” Teeks grins, “I want to know his real name.”

“When you start calling your boyfriend by his real name, you can chirp me for not calling my boyfriend by his real name.”

“At least I know Patty’s name.” Travis points out, grinning with his stupid air of superiority.

“I know eights name.” Carter bites his lip, “I mean, like probably. I’m pretty certain I know who he is.”

Teek’s eyes widen, and he pats the bed beside him, inviting Carter into his own fucking bed, which, rude, honestly, but Carter rolls his eyes and climbs into bed beside him.

“This is big,” Teeks grins, “Who is he?”

“I’m not saying.” Carter tells him, “He doesn’t want me to know who he is, so it’s not fair on him that I think I do. So I try not to think about it.”

This time it’s Travis rolling his eyes, “You two are so weird.”

“Like you and Patty aren’t weird.” Carter chirps as Teeks wriggles around on the bed.

“Can you be big spoon?” Teeks asks him. Utterly unashamed.

“Eh,” Carter nudges him softly, turning him over so he’s facing away from him, “Wanna watch some TV?”

“You know I like the noise.” Travis grins at him, flicking the TV on. For a moment, they’re both utterly engrossed in their phones rather than the TV, but then Travis wriggles around so he’s lying facing Carter, who’s on his back, sprawled across him like an octopus. “I think I’m a douche.” Travis says ruefully.

“I mean, duh.” Carter chirps, and then, “But why specifically?”

“I’m mad about Lindy being here.” Travis sighs, “I mean, I’m not mad about Lindy being here, I’m super glad that Lindy is here, and like it’s big and I’m so happy for him.”

“You’re mad that he’s here and Patty isn’t.” Carter surmises.

“Exactly! Like,” Teeks gives a sigh again, directly onto Carter’s collarbone, “He’s my Patty and I get why he couldn’t be here, I do, but then it feels unfair that Lindy is here, even though it isn’t unfair that Lindy’s here, and I’m a complete d-bag for ever even having that thought.”

“Hey,” Carter can’t help himself, he presses a kiss to the top of Travis’ head, “You’re allowed to have feelings.”

“Most of my feelings are just concentrated around missing Patty.” Travis moans, and then, “Tell me about your boy, distract me.”

Carter shrugs, “He’s cute,” he says with a smile.

“If he’s who you think he is.”

That makes Carter roll his eyes, “Like, he’s a cute person regardless. Personalities are cute y’know.”

Travis gives a snort of laughter, “Patty’s personality is garbage.” He smirks, “It’s why we work.”

“Trash boys together.” Carter teases, “Eight and I are like, nerd boys together.”

“He’s the Patty to your Teeks.” Travis laughs.

Carter considers it for a moment, and then says quietly. “He blushes more.”

Travis sits bolt upright, “Not possible.”

“Totally possible.” Carter gives a grin, enjoying his moment of smug superiority, “Eight blushes even more than Patty does.”

Travis is frowning now, “You mean like, does stupid blushy emojis though.” He settles back down into his bed, “So it totally doesn’t count.”

Carter hums, reaching out to turn out the light, “If he’s who I think he is,” he says softly, “He blushes a lot.” He can tell Travis is trying to go through various players in the league to work out who it is.

“Oh my god,” Travis suddenly says, “Is it…” he’s cut off by Carter slamming a hand over his mouth.

“Shhh,” Carter whispers in his ear, a smile on his face, “If you say it, it won’t come true.”

Goalie_Lover_8

| 

I know it’s the middle of the night, and you won’t get this until the am  
  
---|---  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

But is it weird if I read Freddie/pops fics on AO3  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

While I’m lying here trying to sleep  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

In bed with them  
  
Goalie_Lover_8

| 

😳😳😳  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

OMG  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

You’re a freaking genius  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

My teamie who is missing his boyf  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

Maybe I can find some stuff about them and send it to him to help him feel better  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

And yes, it’s totally weird if you read slash about your teammates while you’re hanging out with them  
  
Salad_Tosser_79

| 

But I do it too 😉


	2. Slapshot Adoration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was too short to warrant an extra fic, but I needed Carter thirsting over that slapshot. I NEEDED IT OK

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Carter is like 99% certain he's talking to Cale when he sends this, but he doesn't want Cale to know he knows and feel uncomfortable, but at the same time, he wants Cale to know how freaking hot he is :D

<<From 79>>

>Idk if you caught any of the avs game  
>and ik you don’t think makar is as hot as I do  
>but omg that slapshot  
>:drool:  
>would not like to have been on the receiving end of that  
>but as a spectator  
>that’s the hottest thing I’ve seen in hockey for a while

“You have to tell him,” EJ is grinning at Cale, wide and toothless.

“I can’t tell him!” Cale squeaks, “Like, how awkward would that be, oh, so you thought that was hot did you, SURPRISE, it’s ME!”

Josty appears behind him in the queue, tucking his chin on Cale’s shoulder, “Tell him,” he whispers in his ear.

“It’s like I’ve got a devil on each shoulder.” Cale rolls his eyes, grabbing his plate full of breakfast and heading to sit down, “Gabe, come be a good influence on me because Junior and Pops are bullying me.”

Gabe pouts, and pulls Cale into a one armed hug, “Don’t bully my baby Junior.” He grins at Tyson.

“Show him the texts,” EJ laughs, sitting down on the other side of the table, “And Gabriel will understand why we think you should tell your boy your name.”

Cale rolls his eyes, but dutifully hands his phone over to his captain.

“That’s adorable.” Gabe’s grinning too now, “Your boy thinks you’re the hottest thing in hockey.”

“I mean,” EJ smirks, “It was a beauty of a shot.”

Cale can feel himself blushing, so he tries to glare at his teammates to offset it, but it clearly doesn’t work, because EJ just ruffles his hair and calls him adorable.

“You know who 79 is, don’t you Josty?” Gabe says pensively.

Josty gives an exhausted sigh, “I know who they both are and they’ve both made me swear that I won’t tell the other one their real name.” He gives an exaggerated sob, “I wish I’d never introduced them.”

“So on one hand,” Gabe turns back to Cale, ignoring Josty’s overdramatic overtures, “Josty knows who 79 is, and thinks you’ll be ok, so you could trust him on that one.”

Cale gives a little shrug.

“On the other hand,” Gabe turns back to Tyson, “Cale and 79 have made their decision, and it is their decision, and we kind of have to respect that.”

“I’m going to lock you both in a closet.” Tyson mutters, resting his head on the table.

“He’s in the other bubble.” Cale grins smugly.

“We have to play them eventually.” Tyson returns the smug grin back to Cale, “And it might not be until next year, but I promise you, when the two of you are in the same building, I’m locking you in a closet.”

Gabe rolls his eyes, but doesn’t tell Tyson he can’t.

“I mean,” EJ stops shovelling breakfast into his mouth for one moment to add, “The positives of it being an entirely internet based relationship where Cale has no idea who 79 actually is,” he waves his fork around as he talks, “Is that nobody is deflowering the wish baby.”

Cale glares at him, feeling his cheeks heat up impossibly more. “I hate you all.” He grabs his plate, and goes to move tables, “I’m having breakfast with Gruby.”

“Goalie fetishist!” Tyson calls after him as he walks away, ignoring the middle finger that Cale flicks at him.

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi and chat about my ridiculous rare pair [@princesstillyenna](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/princesstillyenna)


End file.
